I hate you
by Cova
Summary: How does Kaoru pick up the pieces when Kenshin decides to leave? The only way she knows how, one day at a time.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Rurouni Kenshin

I hate you

'He's watching the gate again, I wonder when he'll finally tell me when he plans to leave?' Kaoru wonders. It's been nearly four months since the island rescue, all their friends thought they would be taking their relationship to the next step. Instead after Kenshin healed he started drifting away from Kaoru. It was very slow at first then as time went on he gradually drifted farther and farther away; now he only speaks to her when necessary. She tried to reconnect with him; but now she knew it was a losing battle.

"Kaoru-dono, would you like some tea?" Kenshin asks as she makes her way from the bath house. She notices his stance, as if he wants to run if she moves too fast. She steadies herself and nods. He gives his masked smile, but she sees the strain in his face.

They sit on the outer walks sipping tea. They watch the court yard, both unwilling to break the silence. 'It's been so long since we've enjoyed tea together. Too bad it's so tense.' Kaoru thinks.

"So Kenshin, what is it that's on your mind?" Kaoru says, guarding her heart.

"Kaoru-dono…" He breaths, "I… Decided it would be best for everyone if I leave." He calmly states. She looks at his face, it takes him a moment before he meets her eyes. She searches the eyes she's missed so much. The eyes that have been avoiding her for the past few months. Those same eyes that have brought her such joy and love, and now the same eyes that are bringing her great heartache.

"So, you've decided what is best for everyone else?" She says with her chin raised stubbornly. He sighs knowingly, she could see in his face he was ready for an argument with her. But that's not her objective here, she knows everyone assumes she is always ready to argue and put up a fight. The truth was she knew it was useless to fight him. He was just as stubborn as she was, if not more. She takes a deep breath to get her emotions in control, she closes her eyes to guard her reaction; she will not let him see her cry and break. She's done that once, she'd like to keep her dignity this time. "Is there nothing I can say that will change your mind?" She asks more emotionlessly than she thought possible.

He looks her in the eye for a while watching her watch him. He looks away down at his hands clenching them in his lap, "No, I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I've made up my mind and I truly believe this is what's best." He looks up to her, "I will speak with Yahiko, I'll do so in private… Man to man." He gets out. "Sano and Megumi as well when I go into town to get food for dinner." He takes a deep breathe, "I plan on leaving in the morning, to get an early start." His hands still clenched knuckles white. She watches him as he now refuses to meet her eye again. She nods knowing he can still see her. She starts to gather the tea and herself to get up. She hears a faint "I'm sorry" as she turns the corner to the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet as the three ate, Yahiko was slow eating almost unwilling to have the meal end knowing it was their last together. Kaoru in a similar manner but with her normal grace, Kenshin didn't eat much he was having trouble sitting still. He kept repeating the same statement he's been for the past few months 'They were safer with him gone'. All too soon the meal ended no one stood to gather the dishes, no one stood period. A moment past and clenching her eyes shut Kaoru finally raised to gather all the dishes. With small thank you's from the other two she went to the kitchen to wash. She found she was holding herself better than what she thought.

The next morning, she found herself awake and up far before she's ever willingly been. She knew it was mostly because she couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to miss Kenshin leaving. Standing on the egawa watching the sky start to lighten, she heard his door open and slide shut quietly. Taking a deep breathe she turned meeting his surprised eyes. Smiling slightly, she greeted him, he returned the greeting with a slight bow of his head. Her eyes glanced down to his small traveling pack he had, with a sad thought she recognized it as the one he came with. 'He'll leave with no physical trace he's ever been here' She thought ruefully.

Clearing his throat, he started, "I'm surprised you are awake Kaoru-dono". She met his eyes again, "Yes, I thought I should be up for when you left." She saw a flash of emotion go through his eyes too fast for her to decipher. They stood there staring at each other, neither willing to move first. The sun started to raise bring with it the light and color of the world around them. Finally, Kenshin broke eye contact he started for the front gate, Kaoru followed. They walked in silence, finally getting there he looked up to her she stood her face guarded of the storm of emotion raging inside her. He took a breath then bowed low, "Thank you Kaoru-dono, for everything you have done for me." She stood there until he raised himself. She then bowed surprising Kenshin he took a step back, "Kaoru-"

"No Kenshin thank you for all you've done." She took a breath, "not just for me, but for everyone. Thank you for being part of our family." She straitens up she met his surprised eyes grabbing his hand, "Thank you Kenshin for your past," he looked taken back and ready to intervein. "Your actions then were done with the intensions of protecting the future, for protecting people like me and Yahiko." Kaoru looked down to the hand she held in hers, "You believe these hands of yours are covered in nothing but blood, but I see nothing but strength when I see them." Looking back up to Kenshin's stunned face, "One-day Kenshin I truly hope that you see it's not the worlds forgiveness you seek, but your own." She lets his hand drop from hers and takes a step back, he looks at her in question too stunned to think clearly. Taking a deep steading breath "Good-bye Kaoru-dono." He says, turning to open the gate she follows him out. "Good-bye Kenshin," she replies softly. She takes a deep breath and watches as he turns away to walk out of her life for good.

She was losing her calm façade, she turned herself just as the first tear rolled down her face. She missed the sad violet eyes that turned to look back at her, she missed the heartbreak in his face as he watched the tear fall from her face. She looked up seeing nothing but his back, she turned to the gate walking back inside where she saw a puffy red eyed Yahiko standing there looking grief-stricken. She steadied herself and walked towards him, putting her hand on is shoulder, "we'll get through this, okay." She spoke both to him and herself. His only reply was a slight nod of his head as more tears came to his eyes. She turned away letting him get himself under control.

A few weeks went by and Kaoru found that she and Yahiko were slowly getting their lives back on track. They split the chores that Kenshin used to do, and took turns cooking. They found that their stomachs could handle far more than either thought possible. Not long after Kenshin left, Sano decided that he was going to leave as well. No one was too surprised they all knew he was wanting to travel, he voiced it throughout their time of peace. He left one afternoon after a meal at the Akabeko leaving with a "I'll see you later". Yahiko was spending more time with Tsubame, anytime he wasn't with Kaoru practicing or doing chores he would be with her. Kaoru didn't blame him, both his heros left and being at the Dojo just reminded him that they were gone. Kaoru herself chose to try and not let herself be depressed, she kept herself busy. She took whatever teaching job she could get. It wasn't much but enough to have a small savings now and not much free time. That was the worst, free time, when her mind didn't have to be occupied by something it had a chance to wonder. And it always went to the same place, Kenshin. What was he doing? Was he safe? Is he eating alright? Does he miss her? She couldn't help herself when she started she just couldn't stop thinking of him. She started to hate herself. Why does she keep worrying about him? A man that left her not once but twice? Why should she let him cause her such pain? Was she not a strong woman that could take care of herself. She decided that she didn't need him, she was done no more worry, no more what if's. She was done, she believed she deserved to be happy.

Days past since the decision and she had a get together with Megumi and Tae, they met at the Akabeko for lunch.

"So, Kaoru how have you been doing?" Tae asked setting her tea down. Megumi looked up from her own tea to Kaoru.

"I'm doing good, Yahiko and I have been getting better at cooking." She says with a small laugh. Megumi scoffs, "Didn't I just see you the other day for burning your fingers?" Kaoru frowned ready to argue. "You seem much better than I thought to be honest Kaoru." Tae says quietly stopping Kaoru's comeback. "I'm fine, really. I've decided I need to get over it. He made his choice, and it wasn't me." She states looking down at her lap clenching her hands. "I don't want to let this break me." She finishes. Megumi looked at her, "So you've decided to get over him?" Kaoru meets her eye' "You're ready to meet new people?" She asks flinging her hair behind her. Megumi knew how much Kaoru loved Kenshin, she also knew how much it hurt to be left behind.

"I think so." Kaoru gave, "Yes, I am ready to meet new people. I'm 18, most my age are already married." She finished giving Megumi the side eye while sipping her tea. Megumi chose to ignore the jab, "So maybe we should make it known?" She said looking at Tae. Tae jumped slightly at the two sets of eyes looking at her. "Are you sure Kaoru?" She asked. "Yeah. I am." Kaoru said straightening her shoulders. "Alright, I'll get the word out here. You know how fast gossip gets around." She laughed. Megumi sipped her tea watching Kaoru closely. She knew Kaoru still loves Kenshin, but she did want her friend to be happy and if meeting different people might help, there shouldn't be a problem.

Kaoru was attempting to cook, she had watery rice and burnt fish. She was thinking over the past couple weeks, getting word out that she was single and untouched was easy. Meeting guys even was easy, finding out that some of the boys she taught at other dojos were interested in her was a slight surprise. She was trying, she really was. But every guy she's spoken to she found something wrong with. She couldn't help but compare them to him. They didn't like chores, they weren't humble, they talked too much, they didn't play with kids, and none of them cooked. She knew she was being ridiculous but she would find something she didn't like and that's all she could see. She started setting the table when Yahiko walked in, he saw the food and gave a big sigh. "We're going to die one of these days from your food" he says sitting. "Shut it Yahiko-CHAN' she growls out. "Your food isn't any better, and at least the rice isn't brunt." She said while serving the food out. He chose to stay quiet and started eating. After dinner Yahiko gathered the dishes to clean, Kaoru stepped out to the egawa she looked to the clothes hanging on the line. She watched as they swayed she thought, 'four months already, time does go by.' She went off to bed.

Kaoru was crouched down at the wash bin scrubbing on a stubborn stain on Yahiko's hakama. "Stupid stain why is it so difficult to come out" Kaoru ground out between her teeth. "He always made it look so easy, stupid Kenshin." She grumbled.

"Like this" comes a voice as hands are slid over hers. Kaoru stiffens under the touch as she feels a body pressed up behind hers. She knew who it was but, 'Why?!' She thought 'he was gone for good, he shouldn't be here, showing her how to wash clothes for crying out loud!'

"Kenshin… Why… How... Where…?" She couldn't form words. She didn't know what to say, his hands were still showing her how to get the stain out. "Kaoru, I'm sorry… I want to come home. Please?" He whispers into her hair. She stopped her hands, they stayed there crouched down over the bucket. She couldn't believe it, 'he came back! And he's holding me!' she squealed in her head. She tried to get up but was restricted she couldn't move; she tried again to no luck. "Kenshin?" She got the feeling something was wrong. Then she looked down to their hands, the bucket was full of, 'blood? Why?' she thought. She tried to jerk her hands back startled. "See, I told you Kaoru-dono, my hands are stained with blood. You couldn't even get this hakama's stain out, how do you suppose you can help me?" She heard him scoff. "Kenshin wait!" Kaoru cried, "Wait, don't go! I can help. Please?!" She tried again to get up, still she was stuck. She felt his body move away from hers, "Kenshin! Don't go!" She began to panic, he was leaving her again, but she just got him back.

"Kenshin!" She screamed sitting up. She looked around to only find herself in her room with the blankets wrapped tightly around her body. "A dream." She thought aloud. 'Of course.' She thought. 'I should of known.' She puts her head in her hands, hearing footsteps come closer she stands heading to the door knowing who it is.

"Hey, you okay?" Yahiko asks awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you." She sighs holding her yukata. She looked at him and saw in that moment how much he truly has grown. Before he would have said something snarky by now, but now he's standing there watching her, making sure she really is okay. "I'm okay I swear," she says with a smile. "Thank you, Yahiko-chan it was only a dream.," She tries to make the situation lighter.

"It's not the first." He states looking her in the eye. She knew then, she was caught. She wasn't planning on letting anyone know, she didn't want them to worry. She wanted to be strong, she didn't need him, not someone who didn't need her. Someone who didn't choose her. Then she heard something, a hiccup? Trying to look around to affirm the sound she felt something drop on her hand. Water? Then again. She looked, that's when she realized it was her making the noise, it was her tears streaming down her face. She looked to Yahiko and saw him frozen in shock.

"Yahiko… I'm-"she tried to apologize looking at him. He could see, she was finally at her end. He knew she never let herself cry, nothing more than a tear or two. Now he can see how much she was hurting as she fell over herself shaking out her sorrow. He could see how broken her heart was with the tears that refused to stop running down her face. Yahiko couldn't bear it anymore he went down to her and hugged her. There they sat him wrapping himself around her rubbing her back and trying to comfort her the best he could.

She had to stop, she knew this was stupid. There she was curled up on her bed it was noon now, her and Yahiko sat at her door until right before dawn when she finally talked him into going back to bed before he fell asleep right in the hall. He was still sleeping now, and her, she was still practicing her breathing to get her emotions under control. Something she unwillingly lost all of last night. She was embarrassed, 'why last night? After all this time now, that dream, it wasn't the worst she's had. Honestly it wasn't anything bad, a more forgetful one compared to the others. And there were others, Yahiko was right, it wasn't the first. 'Probably not the last one either.' She thought ruefully. Nearly every night she dreams of him, she didn't tell anyone because she thought herself weak for it. She hated the part of her that still longs for him. Sighing she sits up, she's spent enough time idle for one day. There were classes across town, if she didn't leave soon she'll be late. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'the boys there are flirtatious, this time I might take a tea offer.'

Later that afternoon Yahiko woke, he woke with a headache. He suspected it was from that morning and the worry he felt towards Kaoru. He wanted to do something, anything to help. He was already doing half the chores and working at the Akebeko, but he wanted to do more. He just didn't know what. Getting up he decided he'd go to Megumi to ask for advice, she was older and smart, she'd know what to do. So up and ready Yahiko headed over to the clinic. He arrives to an empty clinic and heads toward the back knowing that's where Megumi most likely was. Walking down the empty hall he stops right out her private office and hears a strange noise. He knew what that noise was, it's the same noise he was consoling that morning. He knocks gently and opens the door. There sitting on the floor looking regal as always even in her crying state, sat Megumi grasping a red cloth he recognized easily as a certain rooster heads extra headband.

"Hey," Yahiko gives lamely. She jumps slightly to the sudden intrusion.

"Sorry Yahiko, I didn't hear you come." She states quickly wiping her face and stuffing the cloth behind her trying to hide her possession. "What can I do for you?" She asks putting her work face on. Yahiko gave a small sad smile knowing the mask for what it was. A shield, nothing more than a face she could hide behind, 'Just like Kaoru.' He thought sadly. He didn't quite understand the magnitude of their heartbreak, but he knew when someone needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to tell them everything is going to be okay; even if they didn't know themselves.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Not knowing exactly how to handle Megumi. She looked taken back for a moment before she quickly recovered.

"Of course I'm fine Yahiko. What's this? Are the new man in town trying to win women's hearts. Poor Tsubame she'll be very jealous." Megumi said quickly giving her famous "Hohoho" laugh. Yahiko stood there watching her trying to rile him up. He knew it was a very poor excuse to switch the subject, but he also knew she was hurting. She stopped her fake laugh when she knew he wasn't buying it. She looked up at him, 'He grew up so much right under our nose.' She thought ruefully.

"Megumi, are you okay?" He tried again. He was lost for what else to say, but he wouldn't just leave until he knew she was good. He owed so much to her, to Kaoru as well. He won't just leave his family while they need him. In that moment he turned angry, he was so mad at Kenshin and Sano for leaving these women that they knew loved them. The men knew these women would cry. So how could they just leave so easily? Megumi must of seen the change in his face because no sooner than the thought was out she called his name. He met her eyes and saw worry. "I'm fine Megumi-san, and you? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, "Do you need something? Anything? A hug or… Something?" He finished lamely.

Megumi was truly taken back. 'A hug?' She asked herself watching Yahiko a shuffle awkwardly. 'Something must have happened with the Tanuki.' She concluded. "No Yahiko." She states sitting up straighter. "Thank you though." She smiled, "I'll get over it, I'm being silly acting like this. A child." She scolded herself.

"There's nothing wrong with a woman crying when she's sad." Yahiko mumbled looking anywhere but in her eyes. He knew she was going to be fine now that she let out a true smile. "If you want to, you can count on me." He got out through his blush.

"Oh my, and what would Tsubame think?" Megumi mocked gasped.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Yahiko turned deeper red. "I mean it with them gone I know I can't do everything, but I can help fix things or talk or whatever." He got out looking down. Megumi watched him again, 'This boy truly is remarkable.'

"Thank you Yahiko, truly I'll keep that in mind." She smiled to him. Yahiko defying nature turned deeper red.

"Well now that you know I gotta get going to work, bye!" He shouted over his shoulder making his escape. 'Women.' He thought running toward the Akebeko, 'Hopefully Tsubame isn't as bad.' He thought blushing again.

Megumi sat there staring at the door previously occupied by the boy, grabbing the forgotten headband from behind her, "Baka." She says as a tear falls to the cloth.

Weeks after Kaorus' breakdown she finds herself sitting across from Megumi at her clinic. They were having their weekly tea date here since Megumi has been busy.

"So, Fox what's new this week?" Kaoru asked once the tea was served. "I saw you the other day in the market… Not alone." She smirks when she saw Megumi pause slightly.

"Oh? Don't think I didn't see you too Tanuki. The other day I had a house call on the other end of town, and guess who I saw taking a walk with a cute boy?" Megumi asked coyly. Kaoru sputtered blushing all the way down her neck. Megumi sat taller knowing she got her there. "So, how is it with him?"

"Shimizu-kun?" She asked, "He's nice comes from a good family. His father knew mine, we actually used to play together as kids." She explained looking in her tea. "He has good manners and likes kendo." Megumi watched her as she explained, drinking her tea. She watched as Kaoru struggled to come up with words.

"He's boring, isn't he?" Megumi finally cuts her off. Kaoru jumps slightly looking to Megumi's eyes, she takes a breath, "Yes!" She nearly shouts, "My goodness I try so hard to listen to him, but he speaks of nothing just his stupid work all the time!" She goes on, "He tells me the same story over and over, it's like he's never left this town his whole life. I almost fell asleep walking!" She rushes out. Megumi sits for a moment looking at her, then she finally lets out a laugh. "Well at least he works, right?" Kaoru looks at her and couldn't hold back her own laugh, "Yeah, that's all he does but I've already told him no to courting, I don't think I could stay sane."

"Well on to the next." Megumi laughed. Kaoru shook her head laughing, "Next?! You're crazy, I can't keep doing this. I already want to give up." She whined. "Give up?! Kaoru it's only been a few months since you started accepting tea dates. Do you expect a prince to magically appear?" Megumi asks grabbing her glass, "Besides, you don't have a large choice range. Not many men want a sweaty dirty girl." She casually says throwing her hair back looking to Kaoru who's narrowing her eyes, "Well, at least out of the futon." She finishes with a smirk. Kaoru gasp, "Megumi!" Turning beat red, she laughs. "What about you? What's with the man I saw you with?" Kaoru asked. "Nothing special," she explained. "He was trying to show off his money. Which he has a lot of, but he wants a quiet housewife." She finished raising her glass to her lips looking out the window. "We're doomed." Kaoru states looking in her glass, "Our expectations are pretty high." Megumi looked at her and hummed in agreement.

A little while after the girls' tea date, and a couple more failed dates, Kaoru was alone sweeping the courtyard. "Honestly why do men always want a quiet woman who does everything they say?" She grumbles aloud. "Sounds more like they want a servant that can keep their bed warm." Kaoru thinks back to her last date, a spoiled man who was introduced by one of the other dojo masters. He warrened her he was a spoiled man, but never did she imagine he would start demanding things from her the first date. She blushed getting angry thinking of the kiss she dived away from the previous day. She sighs again already done with sweeping she looks to the sky, "Would he be angry learning a man tried to force a kiss on me?" She asked herself, "Probably not." She concludes shaking the vision of a red head out of her mind. Heading off to the kitchen she looks up to the sky again guessing the time, 'Yahiko should be home any minute. I guess I'll start cutting the vegetables it's his day to cook.' She decides to continue her way.

Yahiko was on his way home, in fact he was right around the corner when he stopped. He paused his steps when he spotted two men standing in the road suspiciously, he would of grabbed his trusty boken from his back if he didn't recognize them. There in the road whispering to each other heatedly with their heads bowed stood the two men he looked up to the most in the world. The two men he idolized, the strongest men he knew. There they stood the two men who left, leaving two of the most proud and strongest women he knew with nothing but broken hearts and inconsolable tears. Taking a deep breath, he walked up.

"What are you two doing?" Yahiko asked startling both men out of their heated conversation.

"Yahiko!" Sano said with a smile that quickly fell upon seeing the boys' face. Yahiko was angry, and confused. He didn't know the reason for their random return. He knew the women have been open to courting other men now. So what will the return of these guys mean? He questioned himself.

"What are you two doing here?" Yahiko asked again standing taller. The men looked at him surprised. Neither of them were expecting to have to face Yahiko when they got there, though they both knew they shouldn't be too shocked to see him defensive.

"Yahiko, we just wanted to come home." Kenshin tried to calm the boy, "We've both did our soul searching and knew this is where we belong." Kenshin said the best he could with his rurouni smile. He knew he was in trouble when Yahiko just stared with his scowl very disapproving.

"You both know you hurt them pretty bad right." Yahiko stated with his hand on his hip. Instantly the two older men put their heads down. Yahiko saw the regret on their faces, he knew that they knew what they did could of done damage to the relationship they had with the women in their hearts. Taking a deep breath, "Well come on I'm late for making dinner." He said turning toward the house, "Good thing I bought extra."

The walk to the house was tense, Kenshin had no idea what to expect. Seeing Yahiko surprised him, he knew they would be mad at him. He was hopping they would be forgiving, but also knew he hurt them with his actions earlier that year. He thought he was doing what was for the best for all of them. Deciding for them both, he later knew it was wrong to make choices for them. He just hoped he'd be able to tell them that and not be kicked out right away. He was scared, she might not want to hear what he had say, and he did have things to say, a lot of things. Looking up he noticed they got to the gate, he glanced to Sano who looked to be in deep thought himself. Yahiko looked at him waiting for the okay to open the gate to announce their arrival, nodding his head Yahiko grabbed the gate.

Yahiko was late, later than normal Kaoru noticed. Megumi arrived soon after she started chopping the veggies, she wanted details of the day before about her massive fail of a date. They sat at the egawa having tea laughing about her "tactical retreat" she called it. Megumi already started the rice, inviting herself to stay for saying she already informed Yahiko earlier that day. They were mid-laugh when the gate opened. The women raised already berating Yahiko for being late when they noticed he wasn't alone.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. The red head at the gate, the very gate he walked out of nearly a year before, was who she least expected to be there now. She stared just as he, their eyes met and neither could look away. Megumis' scoff got her attention. She looked to the older woman next to her as she was gathering her things.

"I see you have your hands now full Tanuki, I'll take my leave." She said with barley contained emotion. Kaoru nodded still not able to find her voice. Megumi went to brush around the men when Sano tried to grab her arm.

"Fox…" He tried for her arm which she dodged. She rushed out the gate, Sano looked to Kaoru with an apology written clearly on his face. She nodded releasing him to go after the escaped doctor.

Throughout the it all Yahiko made his way to the kitchen to make dinner and Kenshin stood there by the gate, watching Kaoru. 'So beautiful.' Was all he could think watching her on the egawa. She hadn't moved from her spot, he saw as she readied herself and hardened her expression. He couldn't help but wince at the fact that she now had her emotions guarded from him. He hated it.

"So, what made you come back Kenshin?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to come home." He replied looking her in the eye trying to gage her reaction.

'He's trying to read me', she says to herself purposely keeping her face neutral; she won't let his actions affect her. "Alright" She decides, "This place is your home as I've said before. Your room is clean, I just aired out the house the other day." She calmly states walking away straining to maintain her composure.

Kenshin stood there both shocked and relieved she let him stay. Dropping his travel bag off in his room her head toward the smell of over seasoned fish. Getting to the kitchen he watched as Yahiko ran about clearly out of his element.

"Would you like help Yahiko?" Kenshin asked starting toward the smoking fish.

"Yeah, please." Yahiko threw over his shoulder grabbing the cut vegetables on the counter. "You know this cooking thing has never gotten easier." He said bring the cut bits to the skillet. "For either of us." He shivered thinking of the worst of Kaorus' creations.

Kenshin smiled imagining some of Kaorus meals, "Yes well it does take a lot of patients and a wanting to learn." He says fixing the fishes position and mixing in the vegetables. Yahiko hummed his agreement watching as Kenshin salvaged the meal.

Dinner was quiet, no one spoke as they ate. Kenshin expected it, everyone had something on their minds. He kept taking glances at Kaoru to watch her, he couldn't believe how much time had passed since he last saw her. He dreamed of her nearly every night, always second guessing his decision for leaving; he never stopped thinking of the morning he left and what she said. He stole another glance at her through his hair as she raised her chop sticks, he paused to admire the way she held them. 'So graceful,' he thinks to himself. 'She was always so disciplined in the way she held herself,' he mused. He looked up to her face and saw that she still was very guarded, she was watching her food very intently making sure not to look at him. He sighed quietly looking back to his own dish, he had a lot of making up to do with these two.

The days following his return were a little awkward as he tried to resume his previous chores; Yahiko was more than willing to let him start cooking again. Unfortunately getting his favorite task of washing laundry took a little while for Yahiko to give back since he had his work schedule around his chores. Kaoru on the other hand wasn't willing to relieve herself of any of the extra chores. Every time he brought up the idea of him taking responsibility of half the chores, she was reluctant to give. She would look at him with distrust and confusion. He understood her hesitance, they haven't truly had a talk since he's been back due to her schedule. He quickly took notice of busier work load, he thought at first, she was only avoiding him but then then Yahiko informed him of her extra jobs. He was both surprised and proud that she was being trusted to teach so many. His feelings turned to worry when he thought of how exhausted she must be working so much, so he always made sure the bath was ready by the time she got home but there wasn't much else he could do. He would have liked to ask her, but every time he went to talk to her she would only give short answers, she would only speak with him when it was polite and absolutely necessary. 'What am I going to do?' He asked himself, 'I need to talk to her, I need to fix this.' He looked down to the wash bin, he truly had no idea what to do. He's never had to deal with anything like this before, as a wonderer he always avoided getting to close to anyone. He couldn't do that with Kaoru, he tried so hard to distance himself both physically and emotionally. But he couldn't, she drew him in like moth to a flame. He did nearly everything he could think to let himself let her go, but it didn't work, he found his way back to her. Now he needed to find out a way to make her see he was serious, that he wanted her, needed her.

Once he finished hanging the laundry Kenshin decided to go to town to find Sano to ask for advice. He wasn't sure where Sano might be staying so he thought to go to the clinic to ask Megumi if she might know. He found that she did know, and that she apparently wasn't happy with his current arrangement as she was in the middle of throwing him out.

"Get out!" Megumi screamed at the retreating man running from the clinic door.

"But Megumi listen." Sano tried to reason with his hands raised trying to calm the raging doctor.

"No." She stood in front him as he stubbled to his bottom. "Get out. I don't want you here." She tells him with her hand on her hip. "What kind of man are you to leave, then come back angry at me for going on with life." Sano was getting up with a deep scowl on his face. Opening his mouth, she cut him off, "No you don't get a say so in anything I do." She said throwing his pack at him turning around to storm back in the clinic. The pack flew towards Sano but missed his head and landed right on Kenshins' face.

"O-oro?" Kenshin stutters catching the pack.

"Sorry man, you okay?" Sano asks grabbing his belongings. "Dang she didn't have to be so mean." He said frowning looking at the empty door way.

"That was not expected." Kenshin said looking around to the people now walking away from the scene. Sano gave a grunt in but didn't give an explanation. Kenshin seeing he wasn't ready to talk started, "I came here looking for you actually Sano." Getting his friends attention, he kept on, "I was going to ask if you could help me with Kaoru-dono." He finished scratching his head giving his rurouni smile.

Sano laughed, "Well you just saw how well it's going for the Fox and me, but sure we can try to come up with something." He said slapping his friend on the back getting another oro, giving the clinic one last scowling look he walked with his best friend towards the dojo.

Kenshin was getting exhausted trying to come up with an idea with Sano. The only idea he has come up with all afternoon was that he was an idiot for counting on Sano for a good plan. It was starting to get late and with only a headache to show for his strategy meeting, Kenshin decided it was time to start dinner. Kaoru informed him early that morning on her way out that she wouldn't be there for dinner. He wasn't sure where she would be, it did worry him a bit but he tried to hammer down his concern to focus on cooking.

Half an hour later the men were now seated with Yahiko to eat. Yahiko and Sano were eating in their normal race pace. Kenshin was eating slowly not having much of an appetite.

"So, Sano I heard you got kicked out of Megumis' today." Yahiko said between shovels of food.

"Shut it Yahiko-CHAN." Sano said in the same manner.

"Don't call me chan Rooster head!" Yahiko replied stealing his last piece of meat.

"Oi! That was mine!" Sano yelled spitting food toward the smirking thief. "Kenshin! This kid just stole my food!" He whined to the quiet one at the table.

"Now now, that's enough." He said trying to defuse the oncoming fight, "Yahiko, Sano has had a bad day lets try and be nice."

"Hey that makes me sound pathetic." Sano piped up.

"Well you are." Yahiko said, "There were people coming into Akebeko telling stories of how Megumi threw you out flat on your ass!" He finished laughing.

"Yeah, well we got in a bit of a fight and she got madder than I expected." Sano said leaning back with his signature fish bone. Both Yahiko and Kenshin looked at him expectedly. Sano sighed, "I heard that she went on a few dates those past months that I was gone." He said quietly. Kenshin was surprised.

"Yeah so?" Yahiko said with a shrug, "They thought that you guys weren't coming back. You thought that they would be alone the rest of their lives?" He frowned. "They went on a few tea dates it's normal, they're at the age where many already think they're getting old." He went on not noticing the growing dark atmosphere, "It's not like they took every offer, and trust me there were many." He looked up at the men noticing that they weren't giving a reply. He noticed Sanos' face was getting increasingly darker he looked ready to kill. Then he slowly looked to Kenshin almost scared.

"They Yahiko? Who exactly are they?" Kenshin asked his hair covering his eyes and his hands curled in fist so tight his knuckles turning white. Yahiko was too shocked to speak, "Yahiko who else accepted the dates?" He asked again looking up to meet his eyes.

Yahiko never thought that Kenshin would be this mad about Kaorus' actions. "Well, Megumi and… Uh… K-Kaoru." He whispered trying to back away inconspicuously.

Kenshins' eyes became liquid gold upon confirming his suspicion, "So what went on during these 'dates'?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Uh, well." Yahiko stumbled out, "Y-you see I didn't go with them so I don't know everything." He tried not to look him in the eye, but Kenshin was holding his gaze.

"There were no chaperones?" Kenshin inquired. Yahiko shook his head slowly. Kenshin was trying to keep hold of his anger, he knew it wasn't Yahikos' fault. He truly couldn't even blame Kaoru, but yet he couldn't help it, he was angry. No, he was livid, he kept imaging his Kaoru with some unfaced man. He knew he needed to calm down, he was scaring the boy. Taking a breath, "So tell me what you do know."

"They would go one walks through the market, or they would go for tea at the Akebeko." He quickly started, "She only accepted one second date but refused his offer for courting." Kenshin only nodded urging him to go on. "Uh, the last one she went on was the day you guys got back, and I heard he did something where she left early." He finished in a rush trying to get all this over with, he didn't like the way Kenshin was keeping perfectly still.

Kenshin was astounded. Kaoru went on dates with more than one man, it doesn't seem like something she would normally do. 'What was her aim going out so many times?' Kenshin pondered to himself.

Sano was quiet throughout Kenshins' questioning, he was speechless learning that Kaoru would do that. Megumi yeah, he was thinking she did it in spite of him. Now though hearing what Yahiko had to say had him thinking otherwise.

"They were out to find a husband, weren't they?" Sano asked outraged looking to the boy. Kenshin straightened his back disturbed by the thought, but looked at Yahiko to answer.

Yahiko was cornered, he knew that his answer had to be worded right or it could hurt everyone involved. He had to try, taking a breath, he looked at them both with a serious face.

"You both have to realize what you leaving did to them." Both the men were seated giving Yahiko their full attention. "At first, I thought they were handling themselves well, they kept on with their works and I never saw either of them mope. I was wrong." He said putting his head down, "I woke up one night some two months or so after you left and heard her cry, I then noticed that nearly every night she woke in the middle of the night crying." He looked at Kenshin and went on to explain the night that he heard Kaoru wake up screaming.

"I wanted to help her so I thought Megumi might know how." Yahiko looked at Sano steadied himself and described how he found Megumi that day with his head band.

"I didn't know what to do to help them." Yahiko said putting his head down, "But I had to do something, I kept Kaoru company when neither of us were working or I tried to make sure she wasn't alone during meals. I would always tell her to go hang out with Megumi, or something. I would try to find any excuse to go to the clinic when I noticed that Megumi hadn't been out in a while." Taking a breath again he went on, "Then I heard of their stupid plan to accept tea dates. Personally, I thought it was stupid, but what could I do?" He shrugged frowning. "They made up their minds and wanted to be happy, they tried. But they still cried in secret, they still would get so lost in their own heads they'd forget everything around them. I don't know how either of them felt about their dates, that's not my business. What is my business," He said puffing out his chest looking at both the men, trying to make them understand that he was serious, "Their happiness, that's what is important to me. I don't ever want to see the look of defeat in their eyes ever again."

Kaoru was walking back to her dojo from having dinner with Megumi. She needed the girl talk, needed to vent. Apparently she wasn't the only one, Megumi needed to talk as well. She got the whole story of how Sano found out from her clients that she went out with other men. She told her how he went off on her and how she had to throw him out before she murdered him. Kaoru got a good laugh imagining the scene, but she sympathized with Megumi. She knew the conflict raging in her, the pain and confusion the men brought with them on their return. At least Megumi now knew that Sano disapproved of her trying to court; Kaoru imagined that Kenshin would be mad because she was courted without a chaperone. She'd much rather him be outraged by the fact that she courted at all, but that would mean having an actual conversation with him. That thought scared her, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him yet. Although she knew he wanted to, she could see it in his face, in his eyes that follow her anytime she's near him. Kaoru wanted to run away from it all, but she knew that it wouldn't solve anything. She couldn't run from her feelings. Kaoru gave a sigh as she came to her dojo gate, hesitating only to get her emotions under control she opens the door.

Greeting her was a sprawled-out Sano on the egawa, upon seeing her he sat up quickly.

"Jou-chan!" He had sense enough to look ashamed as she eyed him with a glare. "Look Jou-chan I kinda need-"

"You know where the spare bedding is." She cut him off walking up to him.

"Thanks." He murmured scratched his head.

"Was it necessary to flip out on her?" She asked him crossing her arms. Sano looked away grimacing at her curt tone.

"I admit it wasn't the smartest thing." He answered. "But I was angry, I wasn't thinking. I never thought she would do that." He muttered clenching his fists.

"Maybe she wanted stability in a man." She said looking away, "Maybe she was tired of waiting and wondering if she was enough for you." Kaoru now hugging herself furrowing her brows, "Maybe you leaving confirmed her worst fears." She whispered.

Sano looked at her and saw for the first time how tired and broken she looked. He knew she wasn't talking only about Megumi. Reaching his arm out to console her, she jerked up and quickly wiped at her face.

"Goodnight Sano." Kaoru said her voice thick with emotion. He tried to say something to stop her but found that he couldn't, he watched as she made her way down the hall toward her room. A noise from behind caught his attention, he looked to see Kenshin come from around the corner looking to where Kaoru just turned. The look on Kenshins' face told him he heard what Kaoru had to say.

"We really messed up this time." Sano said his voice full of remorse. Kenshin nodded his head in agreeance.

Kenshin heard Kaoru when she arrived and was on his way to speak with her when he overheard her words to Sano. He was still angry about what he learned earlier at dinner, but hearing their conversation stopped him. He couldn't help but stop mid step at the emotion in her voice. He knew his leaving hurt her, but he never imagined the extent of her heart break.

"We gotta fix this man." Sano said sounding a bit desperate. "Megumi refuses to budge when I talk to her. She won't listen to me." He plopped himself down with his head in his hands. "What do we do Kenshin?" He asked sounding hopeless, "I can't loose the Fox. I won't be able to live without her." He told him.

"We just have to tell them the truth." Kenshin said staring towards the courtyard. He lost his anger toward Kaoru, he knew he had no right. Sighing he put his head down, he needed to find a way to make her see he's here to stay.

The next morning Kaoru woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up with a reluctant groan, all she wanted to do was crawl back in her blanket but she could tell it was late. Talking to Sano the night before opened a flood gate of emotion she was holding back, once the first tear fell she couldn't stop it. Nearly running to her room from him she collapsed the moment the door closed. Kaoru spent most the night in a ball trying to calm her tears, she tried to keep her hiccups and sobs quiet to not alert the others. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if they were to see her in her moment of weakness. With a deep sigh she got up and ready for the day knowing it was not going to be a good one.

Kaoru was right, the day was not a good one. Apparently, she forgot what crying all night does to her face, because once Yahiko saw her he asked if she was okay. She tried to avoid Kenshin more than normal all day she didn't know if she could handle seeing him. Afternoon came by and her headache was still present, she knew she shouldn't go to the other side of town to teach her private lesson; but not going meant being with Kenshin all day. So, she left the dojo trudging to her student. Her session wasn't too bad, luckily it went by fast. Her headache was still beating relentlessly as she left on her way back home. She was going through the market when she heard her name being called.

"Kamiya-san!"

She heard from the crowd of market goers. Kaoru looked around trying to match a face with the voice, there she saw him walking towards her.

"Ashida-san." Kaoru said taking a step back. She hasn't seen him since she ran from their date. Although she believed she had good reason.

"Kamiya-san it has been a while I have missed you." Ashida said walking into her personal space. Kaoru tried to back up but found her back against a rolling cart. "I have been meaning to speak to you about us courting." Kaoru was stunned she didn't know what to say, she wanted to run away screaming. He took her silence for acceptance. "Well good now that it is settled-"

"W-Wait." Kaoru sputtered, "I have not agreed to this." She looked at him getting angry at his aggressive advancement, she couldn't believe the nerve this man had to come and try to run her life.

"Then just agree." He looked at he pointedly. "Why wouldn't you?" He asked wrinkling his brows. "I have money and you wouldn't have to play with your fake sword anymore." He said looking at her boken.

"I happen to like working and 'playing' with my sword as you so put it." Kaoru declared standing straighter putting her hands on her hips. She was loosing her patients with this man, she was ready to start punching.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't mind you doing that in your free time after your woman duties." He stated taking a step forward looking satisfied with his compromise.

Kaoru was readied her stance to pummel the offending man when she was interrupted.

Kenshin was at the market getting ingredients for dinner when he heard Kaorus' name called. He watched from a small distance as the man approached Kaoru and could only just hear the words being exchanged between the two. To say Kenshin was mad would be a vast understatement, he was shaking and trying to calm himself. He was slightly pleased to see that Kaoru was not entertained with the mans declaration. He watched as the man took another step toward Kaoru with a delighted look on his face, and saw as Kaoru was ready to hit the man. Kenshin thought it was time to intervein, so using his speed to close the distance he quickly and discreetly stopped Kaoru before she raised her fist.

"Kaoru-dono, there you are." He tried to sound normal but slightly missed the mark, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru looked to Kenshin as he spoke and was startled to see gold orbs looking back at her. She felt a small twinge of pain from his tight grip on her wrist as she tried to pull away from him. She didn't know why he was here but figured he saw enough of her conversation to know what was going on.

"I'm fine Kenshin, just trying to clarify a misunderstanding." Kaoru replied gritting her teeth as Kenshin still refused to release his hold on her wrist, his eyes still bleeding gold. She narrowed her eyes at him, his eyes narrowed in return. Kaoru was stunned he never glared at her before. Before she could say anything to him though she heard a shuffle from Ashida. Looking back to the other annoying man Kaoru was still angry with she stood straighter. "I'm sorry Ashida-san but it looks like our desires and priorities in life are too different to be together." She stated curtly, then bowing she went on, "I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer to court." Standing up again she ripped her hand from Kenshins' forcefully and walked away.

Kenshin was seething, he couldn't believe she tore her hand away. He was preoccupied by what she was saying to notice his hold was loosened. Kenshin watched as she walked away then turned his head back to the unknown man who looked at him. The man took a step back from Kenshin and glanced to where Kaoru walked off, he then shrugged and walked away. Kenshin stalked off, his head down covering his eyes as he tried to get his emotions under control. He followed Kaorus' path back to the dojo, on his way he decided the talking needed to be done sooner rather than later.

Kaoru arrived back home and headed straight to the bath house. She was too furious to be dealing with anyone right now, and she knew a good soak would make her feel better. Settling in the hot water Kaoru felt her muscles relax, she sank deeper trying to forget the events from the day and previous night. She never felt so lost and confused in her life, she didn't know what to do anymore. Kaoru knew she couldn't keep avoiding Kenshin forever, after the incident from today she was aware that they needed to talk before long. Staring into the water Kaoru heard rustling outside the bath house, she heard a knock at the door.

"Kaoru-dono?" She heard Kenshin call.

"Yes?" She answered carefully, she was confused of his out of character actions. She heard him take a deep breath.

"May you meet me in the sitting room when you are done please?" he asked. She paused anxious as to why he'd want to talk. 'Maybe he wants to leave again.' She thought dejectedly. She didn't want him to leave, Kaoru may be avoiding him but that didn't mean she wanted him gone. She looked back to the water lost in her thoughts and confusion when he called again. "Kaoru, I'll be waiting there with tea ready when you are ready." She heard him walk away. Kaoru gawked at the door, she caught that he didn't add the honorific to her name. She sank to her chin in the water, now even more confused by his actions.

Kenshin was in the kitchen heating water for the tea. When he arrived home, he went to find Yahiko and Sano, only finding the later he asked the man if he could have privacy with Kaoru for the evening. Sano understood promising to find the other housemate and leave for the night, he told him he'll be staying at the clinic. Kenshin was nervous. He had no clue what the outcome will be of their talk, it could go either way. He jumped slightly hearing her footsteps coming down the hall, taking a breath to settle himself he got the tea ready and headed to the sitting room.

Kaoru sat at the table quietly as Kenshin set the tea down, she was nervous but was hiding it well. She met his eyes as he handed her a cup, she thanked him softly and took a sip. As she set the cup down she looked to him expecting him to start the meeting he asked for.

"Kaoru-dono," She immediately noticed he added the useless suffix, "We need to resolve this tension between us." He finished. She was surprised to see this was the course he was taking, and not bringing up the occurrence at the market.

"Alright." Kaoru agreed, she started with the first thing on her mind. "Why did you come back?" She dived in sitting straighter with her hands on her lap. She could see Kenshin was taken back by her question.

"I told you, I just wanted to come home." He answered evenly.

"Don't give me that." Kaoru scoffed. "You don't do anything without looking at it from all sides." She said narrowing her eyes, "What's your aim Kenshin?" She asked trying to read his emotions.

Kenshin was surprised to say the least, he didn't expect Kaoru to understand him so deeply. He wanted to blurt out the whole truth but knew that wasn't the right way. "Kaoru-dono I am truly sorry that I hurt you by leaving. I really am, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I know now that I was wrong trying to make decisions that were not mine to make." He bowed his head, "I am sincerely sorry Kaoru-dono." He sat there waiting for her response.

Kaoru listened and watched him with his head to the floor. She knew he was sorry but, his actions took a toll on her. "You knew what leaving would do to me." She said feeling a ball of emotion in her throat. Trying to cough the ball away she went on slightly glad Kenshin still had his head to the floor. "You knew how I felt." She choked out. She closed her eyes trying to get her feelings sorted out.

Kenshin raised his head when he heard Kaorus' near sob, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and beg for forgiveness; but she had to voice her thoughts and so did he. "Kaoru…" He whispered. "I thought I was protecting to you." He reached out his hand towards her, she flinched looking away, "I never wanted to hurt you." He said earnestly, bringing his hands back to his side.

"But you did." Kaoru breathed, "You leaving hurt me so much, I started hating myself." She looked to his eyes her own moist now with tears, "Do you know what it's like to feel so pathetic and sad, then hating yourself for being so weak?"

Kenshin looked at her as she spoke, he watched as the first tear fell off her face; his own heart breaking at her words. He began to speak but she cut him off.

"I decided I deserved to be happy." Kaoru spoke, "I was tired of feeling so unwanted." She saw as Kenshin perked up ready to speak again, but she went on. "I talked to Megumi and Tae, they knew how hurt I felt, they agreed that I should try to move on." She saw as his eyes started to narrow and he tense his shoulders, but still she went on. "So, I accepted tea dates."

"Without chaperones." Kenshin interjected, he was getting uncharacteristically angry thinking about her with other men.

Kaoru scoffed. 'I knew it.' She thought to herself. She getting angry herself, "I wanted to move on, and why not?" She asked meeting him scowl for scowl, "I'm old enough to be married, most women my age have a child already."

"And how well did that go? From what I saw today that plan wasn't working well." Kenshin said surprising even himself, hearing about her with someone else made him loose all his composure.

Kaoru couldn't believe him, "How dare you?" She spat getting up. "You have no right, you lost any say in what I do the moment you chose to leave me." She was on her feet now raising her voice, "Kenshin, you knew what you were leaving when you walked out that gate. Don't you be so bold as to question anything I do." Kaoru nearly screamed as she turned to walk out the room.

Kenshin sat listening to her as she lost her temper. He knew she was right, he needed to keep his rising temper under control. He noticed that she planned to walk out, using his speed he cut her off from her escape. "We are not done talking Kaoru. We are going to talk this out." He said sternly.

Kaoru took a step back slightly startled by his move. "Why?!" She yelled. "Why do you care so much?!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up. "What does it matter what I do? You never cared so much before, so why now?" She cried out tears coming back to her eyes.

Kenshin watched as she shouted at him with only one thing on his mind. "Because." He stated simply. "I love you." He finished meeting her eyes. He watched as she paused, and as what he said finally sank into her mind.

"Liar." She told him evenly. She scoffed as his eyes narrowed. "After everything we have been through, all the moments that you saw how I felt as clear as day you never once showed the same. All I ever got back was that stupid rurouni smile that you hide behind." She started raising her voice. "And now that I decided to move on and try to be happy, you come back randomly and choose now to tell me?" She screamed. "No." She shook her head. She saw as Kenshin took a step toward her. "No." Kaoru said raising her hand to stop him. She was losing her grip on her composure. Her tears were now flowing freely, she hiccuped. "I hate you." Her eyes widened realizing what she said. Taking a step towards him she said again stronger, "I hate you." Seeing he was visibly stunned she went up to him, "I hate you." She yelled pounding her fists on his chest, her face a mess from the tears still running down.

She kept hitting him screaming out her hatred, Kenshin stood there and let her continue. Kaoru didn't know how long she was at it but her throat hurt and her hands were a bit sore. She rested her forehead on his abused chest clenching his shirt in her fists. She cried more, "Why…" She whispered, "Why do I still think of you every day?" Kaorus' voice hitched, "Why is it you that I dream of every night?" She leaned her head deeper to Kenshins' chest and gripped his shirt tighter, "Why…" She paused, "Why do I still love you so much?"

Kenshin was standing there looking down slightly at the top of Kaorus' head. He was dazed, he wasn't sure what to say to the crying woman. He wrapped his arms around her small body tightly, and burrowed his nose in her hair. Kenshin could still feel her shuddering from her sobs so he rubbed her back smoothly. "I'm sorry for hurting you Kaoru." He whispered into her ear, "Never again." Shaking his head, "I'll never hurt you ever again, I swear it." He squeezed her closer.

"I don't know." Kaorus' soft voice reached his ears. "How do I know you won't leave again?" She asked, her voice full of doubt. "I can't handle that again Kenshin, if you're having second thoughts then please leave now." She said keeping her head down she let go of his shirt.

Kenshin grabbed her chin with one hand his other still holding her, he raised her face to look at him. "Kamiya Kaoru, I swear to you I will stay with you for as long as you wish it." He declared locking eyes with her. "Even if you want me to leave you I will fight to change your mind. I will fight with my dying breath to have you by my side always."

Kaoru was speechless, she never thought he would speak so bluntly. She looked into his lavender eyes with thick swirls of gold and saw nothing but honesty. She was still scared, she wanted to believe him. Closing her eyes tightly she took a deep breath.

Upon opening her eyes Kenshin could see she came to a decision. He watched her as his nerves racked in his head, he was trying not to fidget. Then he saw it. Kaoru nodded her head yes, her eyes lightened to a softest blue he's seen all year. Kenshin wanted to jump for joy and scream his delight.

Kaoru watched as his face nearly spit in two with his smile. She felt his lips on her before she could realize what was happening Kenshin rested his forehead to hers. "I love you." He whispered. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the words she's been dreaming about for over a year.

She leaned into him hesitantly wanting another kiss. Kenshin getting the hint smiled lifting his hands to both sides of her face and pulls her into another kiss; this one with more passion and need than the last. Kaoru not knowing what she was doing let Kenshin lead her along, her hands gripping at his shirt desperately. Breaking apart both gasping for breath their eyes met, they knew they had things to work on both as a couple and individuals; but now they knew they had each other to lean on. Please leave a comment! It's my first fanfiction and I know my skill is far from the best. I truly hope you all have enjoyed my story, if not tell me why. Thank you,

Cova


End file.
